


Is there such a thing as a happy ending?

by MandalVandal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandalVandal/pseuds/MandalVandal
Summary: Difficult to sumerise





	Is there such a thing as a happy ending?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really dark tale and not something I would not usually write and not something I know much about so hope I do not glorify anything but it just got stuck in my head, where and why who knows, but as it preventing me from furthering my other stories that I am trying to I thought if I wrote it, I will then be able to continue with my other more normal stories. Warning triggers etc This includes rape I would add non-consensual sex as seems to be the form here but as that is a pretty way of saying Rape! I won’t. – any way starts off canon and goes off from there.

They had been caught and dragged to Malfoy manor and interrogated. It had turned worse when that maniac Bellatrix Lestrange nee black spotted the sword of Gryffindor and her craziness went up another level. She Ordered the boys (Harry and Ron) to the cellar and decided that she needed to have a girly chat with Hermione! – Bellatrix dragged Hermione in to a small room off from the main hall. She cast a cretaceous curse onto Hermione and Hermione writhed in agony on the floor.

Hermione blacked out from the pain and when she came too, she awoke to Bellatrix Lestrange straddling her and repeatedly slapping her face – ‘come on little Mudblood the pain was not that bad! now tell me how you got into my vault and stole that sword!’ Hermione continued to protest she did not know, ‘They found it!’  
Bellatrix stopped slapping her and got out her knife 

– ‘oh god!’ thought Hermione ‘is this how it ends?’ 

but instead of stabbing her or cutting her throat – Bellatrix muttered a spell so that Hermione’s arms became numb and useless. Bellatrix then grabbed an arm and began Carving on it – the pain seemed to be worse than the crusitus ! After each letter, Hermione was asked the question again, ‘Where did she get the sword?’ Hermione’s reply of ‘We found it!’ was not believed!

After what seemed hours but what was probably only minutes Bellatrix stopped the carving and sat back and contemplated Hermione. She sat on top of the young witch saying nothing merely staring at her.

Hermione was by now only barely aware as to what ws happening as the combinations the pain and loss of blood dripping from her arm seemed to be her only reality and was on the very edges of blacking out. 

Hermione then became aware of the silence from her tormentor. The silence unnerved Hermione and when she looked at Bellatrix’s face a new fear took hold, 

‘What next, oh god what horror next!’  
There was sick smile that had begun to play on the woman’s face. Bellatrix finally spoke though more to herself than Hermione!   
‘It seems no matter what pain I inflict on you – you clearly are not going to say, so I might as well have some fun with you instead!’  
With that she got off Hermione and then began to pull Hermione’s trousers and pants down to Hermione’s ankles – As Hermione still did not have the use of her arms she tried to kick at the evil woman but Bellatrix immobilised her and spread Hermione’s legs apart as she lay on top of the squirming Hermione.  
‘Aww the lickle Mudblood does not want to play.’  
Then oh horrors the Bellatrix kissed Hermione forcing her tongue into Hermione’s mouth – at the same time Hermione felt the intrusion of woman’s hand between her legs – and then Bellatrix proceeded to do the worst thing possible rape Hermione! – As Hermione was a virgin, the rough treatment made the violation and pain twice as bad. – Fresh tears sprang from Hermione’s eyes – she begged the woman to stop but to no avail and to make things worse her body began to betray her and she orgasamend –   
‘Aaww I do believe it was the little muddy’s first time!’  
Hermione hoped the woman would stop but no her hand continued its rhythm and the evil woman’s mouth had transferred from Hermione’s mouth to her left Breast where at some point Bellatrix had exposed it and she was now biting painfully on it. – Hermione’s body continued to betray her but Hermione’s mind was retreating in an effort to disconnect what was happening to her. Hermione was vaguely aware that she was slowly gain control of her arms again. Just as her mind caught up with that, Hermione became aware that things had changed. – The mad death eater had withdrawn her hand and had hiked up her skirts and her body was now completely covering Hermione. There was something stiff now entering Hermione’s body – ‘oh god it must be a dildo!’ The thing seemed to grow larger and the woman seemed to be cackling to herself like a stereotypical witch Hermione’s body shamefully reacted again and so it seemed did the dildo! – It felt like liquid had been squirted into her. Bellatrix did not let up and continued to ride Hermione and the squirting sensation happened again –   
Then just as it looked like Bellatrix was about to begin again, the evil witch abruptly stopped! Bellatrix rose to her feet yelling ‘What is that commotion going on Cissy? There better be a very good reason for this!’  
Bellatrix stalked to the door.  
Hermione was not really paying attention. – She was desperately pulling up her pants and jeans up her legs sticky with blood and something else that smelt disgusting. Pulling her ruined shirt around her Hermione bum shuffled as far away from the Bellatrix as possible, desperately looking around for a way to escape. Flight instinct taking over as the pain and shame was making it impossible to think.  
Then Bellatrix whirled round on Hermione ‘Mudblood we have not finished yet!’–   
Just as Hermione was about to give in and curl up into a foetal ball Dobby the elf was suddenly beside her. – He confiscated Bellatrix’s wand with a snap of his fingers – ‘How dare you!’ thundered Bellatrix – Hermione did not hear what else the woman said as Dobby apparated her away – what neither she or the elf had noticed though was that Bellatrix still had the knife in her other hand – she threw it at the appareting pair.  
As Dobby landed them on the beach – near Harry and Ron and Luna? And bizarrely a goblin, Dobby toppled over dead with Bellatrix’s knife embedded into his back.

Harry was so devastated about Dobby he failed to notice what a state Hermione was in. Ron did notice and later asked her what had happened – when she brokenly told him that Bellatrix Lestrange had raped her – instead of the hope that the boy whom she thought she loved, would comfort her, he scoffed and said it was impossible for women to rape one another, any form of affection Hermione had had for him with that crass stupidity and unfeeling for what she was going through on top of his previous petulance disappeared. All her love and affection went out the window of her heart. – He became a stranger to her. For the greater good she would grit her teeth and carry on, for she was needed but other than that they were now barely friends. He even dismissed the crude carved writing that the bitch had carved on to arm ‘Mudblood’ as nothing but that must hurt!  
Hermione shut down emotionally and did all she could to help Harry and his cause – she compartmentalised everything to dealt with later and was even able to pretend to be her rapist to break into Gringotts.

So it came to the final battle – Hermione was surprised at all she had been through that this was making her nauseous? Especially as her PTSD had reached the point where she no longer cared whether she lived or died. She was functioning on autopilot alone. Tragedy struck but not for her – Bellatrix Lestrange was rounding on Ginny Weasley and would have killed her but Hermione jumped in front of Ginny to take the curse. The evil woman however merely smirked at her, just as behind them Mrs Weasley stared uttering ‘not my da…’ quick as a flash Bellatrix pivoted around and directed the curse at Mrs Weasley – who had not had her guards up properly and was killed!– Before anyone could move Bellatrix was gone – to engage in battle elsewhere.– Ginny would have sunk to her Mother’s side but Hermione knew even with Bellatrix gone it was still too dangerous in a middle of a battleground to mourn the fallen. She knew Ginny would hate her for it – but her safety if at all possible was of the only importance right now.   
If You asked Hermione what happened after that during the battle – (or even before) the sequence of events she would not be able to tell you. It was all a blur she vaguely remembered killing a deatheater after deatheater attacking her and Ginny until Ginny roused herself out of her grief stupor and went into anger revenge mode. – Hermione vaguely remembered at some point her and Ron going for a Basilisk tooth – and killing a horocrux .– Hermione knew Ron tried to kiss her and she recoiled from him and ran back into the fray. Suddenly it was all over. They had won! Whatever that meant. After all the sorting out and clearing up from the war was finished Hermione realised she had nowhere to go so she stayed on at Hogwarts .– McGonagall was now in charge. Hermione was glad about that and it was she that unlocked the mystery. The mystery as to why Hermione still kept throwing up and yet was putting on weight.  
It was Luna, strangely who urged her to go to McGonagall and tell her everything previously about her rape – Hermione had resisted as apart from Luna everyone else had dismissed it as unimportant to the greater things   
So McGonagall; was well aware as to what had happened between her and Bellatrix and had surprisingly also viewed it as rape. – McGonagall was surprised with Hermione’s symptoms, especially as on delicate probing was assured that the violent incident had been Hermione’s only experience at sex! With further gentle probing, Hermione was able to tell the story and it was something she said that alarmed the usually unflappable professor.  
Professor McGonagall basically frogmarched Hermione to Madame Pomphrey. Luna was talking to Madame Pomphrey when they arrived. Hermione though was relieved to see someone her own age(ish) there and was happy for her to stay. McGonagall after a brief consultation, out of Hermione and Luna’s hearing Madam Pomphrey came back to her and performed various test some of them borderline embarrassing.   
‘You were right McGonagall’ said Pomphrey sadly –   
Then turned t Hermione and said  
‘Hermione dear – I have to tell you, you are pregnant!’  
‘What! that is impossible two women cannot get one anther pregnant’ replied Hermione  
‘I know but I think from what you described from your err trauma, was that that woman had transmogrified something or part of herself into the male appendage and consequently got you pregnant.’  
Hermione went into meltdown – several hours later Hermione was still whimpering ‘No no, no!’ but then suddenly sat up and announced she needed to get rid.  
McGonagall’s smile was not comforting as it was very much one of Pity Pomphrey and Luna’s mirrored it.  
‘Hermione’ McGonagall said as gently as possible ‘in the Wizarding world abortion is illegal and carries a minimum sentence of five years in Azkaban. Regardless of the motive as to how you became pregnant and if you went into the muggle world – which most do, then sadly you are too late for that as you are too far along.’  
‘I cannot keep it, I cannot!’  
‘I know, I know! – What we can do, though everyone must swear not to tell!’ – Which they all did not an unbreakable but a severe Solomon one.   
‘So there is something else we can do and again it is illegal – but we can foster your child out to a muggle family. In the wizarding world here in the UK and much of Europe, to send your child out for adoption if you are still alive and not in prison is incredibly illegal – Sending out to a muggle family is a risk as we need to make sure the child does not go rogue magically but I should be able to keep an eye on it and then get it to go to a magic school in the new world – ‘ Said McGonagall  
Hermione was so grateful especially as Pomphrey and Luna said they would help with this - the first task was to disguise her pregnancy which was surprisingly easy probably because no one was looking for it.   
All three woman where a pillar of support to Hermione and helped her cope and though she was still trying to recover from the rape on top of the whole war experience she was able to pull herself together and no longer wished herself to be dead.   
The only fly in the ointment to say the least was that Bellatrix Lestrange now using her maiden name of Black had survived the war and escaped justice and fled to Eire. One of the Blacks many estates was there. As the extradition treaty between the two wizarding countries did not include those who were on the losing side of a war and all her actions were based on wars, they could not get her and as it was not recognised on either side that she had raped Hermione as the law and male culture saw that that as impossible.-   
Hermione managed to hide her pregnancy whilst finishing her N.E.W.T.s in record time. She then went into labour in great secrecy with only the core three with her. – She gave birth to fraternal twins. Two little girls – She did not want to see them concerned on either bonding or rejecting them and was not sure would be the most horrible and upset her fragile sanity. She did acquiesce to McGonagall’s insistence that she at least name them which she did – Claudia and Candella Granger. – McGonagall then whisked them off to a family who she knew would take great care of them (They were actual close relatives of McGonagall ,but were squibs but unlike a lot of wizarding families the McGonigal’s looked after and were close to all members of their family regardless of the their magical ability. (They did though keep that under wraps.)  
The pain of breasts full of milk and postnatal depression nearly pushed Hermione over the sanity ledge but she held on. It helped that her future which had added to the stress was secure thanks once again to professor McGonagall. Hermione had been offered Hagrid’s job, (who had gone to France with his new wife the head of Beau baton’s,) as Gamekeeper whilst she studied at distance a degree in study of Magical creature with a pathway to eventually working at the ministry in that department or becoming the professor in that topic at Hogwarts. It also meant she had a place to live as well. It made Hermione more secure and less alone. She had minimal contact with Harry who as well as becoming a media darling was also busy learning to be an auror and had his house at Grimwald place. He seemed to have very little time for any of his friends. Ron as well as been hurt by Hermione’s rejections and Ginny hating her and blaming Hermione for the death of her Mother.The whole Weasley clan in deep morning for not only the death of their matriarch but also one of the Weasley twins meant Hermione could no longer enjoy their support. But she had a new support network which was lovely.  
Two years later saw Hermione really getting to grips with her life She had one final research project to undertake and then she would have her degree in Magical creatures and felt that she was now ready to approach life without the safety net of Hogwarts .She enjoyed being the gamekeeper but it did not stretch her and Hermione was the type of person that always needed to be stretched intellectually. – This was why she realised that she could never be a teacher either. – Hermione had plans and one of those was to emigrate to Australia. There was a twin sized hole in her heart which sort of surprised her. She found herself at odd points thinking about her twins. She found if she just thought of them as hers and not how they came about she kept her equilibrium – the downside of that meant she missed them.  
So, life was as good as it could beat that time – she still suffered PTSD but with help of therapy at St Mungos and her three friends of Pomphrey, McGonagall and Luna she was okay.  
Then Disaster struck again for Hermione.  
Hermione had gone to Cornwall to study Cornish Pixies for her Thesis – She was on a very remote creek, part of the Helford river. – The tide was out so she was essentially on a deeply wooded island. She was so intent on setting up her traps, that she was unaware of another presence.  
She did not hear the spell being cast until it was too late.  
‘Stupify!’  
– Hermione found herself on her back with her nightmare straddling her – Bellatrix Black!   
‘Well, well, this is a nice surprise Muddy – I come here for other reasons all terribly boring ones but I get a bonus – my favourite toy!’  
Hermione froze her mind went blank in fear – and it was that that enabled Bellatrix to further immobilise her.   
It was worse this time because Bellatrix stripped Hermione naked before proceeding to rape her again repeatedly.   
When Bellatrix finally stopped Hermione hoped that was that but then the woman looked closely at Hermione’s body as though she had noticed something!   
‘Oh is Muddy a mummy ?– She has stretch marks! What fun. Who is the father?– Would he like to know what his little muddy likes eh?’  
Hermione refused to answer though she could feel the tears streaming down her face – and bracing herself for torture – which she was sure to come   
‘Answer me you filthy Mudblood!’ and proceeded to slap Hermione   
Hermione wondered to herself why she was deliberately going through this extra pain she might as well tell her now.  
‘You are the father! you bitch when you last raped me.@  
Bellatrix’s hand froze midair – and she searched Hermione’s face and saw fear and hatred and knew to be true! A smile spread on Bellatrix face –  
‘ It truly worked, truly and properly worked.’ The mad witch muttered to herself!’  
Hermione was relieved for half a second as it looked like her ordeal would be over soon. – But no! The evil witch to Hermione’s horror hitched up her skirts and transmogrified her lady parts to a Penis parts and proceeded to rape Hermione with appendage again. From the feel it, it was what Bellatrix had used last time.   
Bellatrix went on for what seemed like forever to Hermione.   
Then she finally pulled herself out and up and transmogrified her bits back to a vagaina.  
‘Well that was fun Muddy I am sure we will meet again.!’  
Having been released by Bellatrix, Hermione curled up into the foetal position crying not caring whether the evil woman had apparated away or not.  
Hermione only became aware of her surroundings when she began to shiver from the cold rather than her trauma. She gingerly sat up her body was covered in bruises where Bellatrix had been rough with her and it was very painful between her legs. She was numb. How could this happen to her again! She pulled her cloths on any old how and searched her pocket for her personal emergency portkey, that would take her back to her hut in the grounds of Hogwarts. She left her gear where it was – to moulder away or whatever she did not care her thought was safety.  
As no one was expecting her back for a few days – Hermione was able to stay in bed, fully clothed including her muddy boots shivering under her quilt.  
Luna found her in this state and with surprising efficiency bundled her up to the castle to Madam Pomphrey who bathed her and soothed her scratches and bruises. Professor McGonagall showed up not long after. She took one look at her and realised what had happened and her heart broke for her – she was barely 20 and for this to happen to her again.  
‘Who was it/’ she asked   
‘Her again!’ was all Hermione replied.   
This shocked them all. – Was she targeting Hermione for a reason?  
Hermione caught their conversation –  
‘No I think it was just bad luck on my part. She was on an errand and it was an opportunity I think – but that is not the only bad news.’   
Luna could not think what could be more bad than that what happened to her friend.  
‘What?’ asked Madam Pomphrey   
‘Bellatrix knows I was pregnant and that she was the father - God I saw it this time Professor she can transmogrify her … um to a boys … I did not think that was possible!’  
‘It has always been in theory but only someone like Bellatrix would be mad enough to try. Did she do that to you again as well.?’  
Hermione nodded.  
‘Think we then need to do another pregnancy test – sorry Hermione’ said Madam Ponphrey.  
The test was positive – they did not dare go to muggle doctor for an abortion as Bellatrix was on the case now. It was too risky for all and it was sensible plan because two months later Narcissa Malfoy turned up at Professor McGonagall’ office asking to speak to her , Hermione Granger and Madam Pomphrey. McGonagall knew it wold be foolish to refuse, for though the Deatheaters had lost, some still retained power and influence especially the Malfoys who had changed sides.  
When Hermione arrived with Madam Pomphrey – Narcissa narrowed her eyes at Hermione   
‘I see you are putting on weight dear – my sister will be so happy’  
It took Professor McGonagall all her poise not to cast an unspeakable on to the insufferable woman.  
‘I will get straight to the point and please, I am merely the messenger in this instance, despite my regrettable bad manners to you just then miss Granger.  
It has come to my sisters attention that you have not only failed to notify my sister that you have children that you share parentage of, but also you have abandoned said children. It looks like you have also failed to tell her of the happy news of further progeny.– Though I personally am appalled as to how my sister went about this and understand your actions Miss Granger it still remains that what you have done has broken the law. – Now my sister proposes a compromise. – She will not involve the law over this matter. She is aware that you did not do this alone Miss Granger but she would be able to get proof of Professor McGonagall’s and Madam Pomphrey’s involvement and have them prosecuted. But she will drop this if and only if You hand over her first born to her and come and have your current child in Ireland for Bella to raise that child as well.’  
Hermione was trapped. She loathed the thought of her children being raised by that mad woman. If it had just been just her she would not have given in and taken the consequences – however she would not bring her dear friends down by this mess.  
‘I will do as you as long as you promise that and swear that she will stick to what she proposes.’ Was Hermione’s reply.  
If Narcissa was surprised at easy Hermione capitulated she did not show it.  
Professor McGonagall wanted to protest as she knew why Hermione had given in so easily but as much as she loved Hermione she had many students who needed her to stay as Headmistress.   
She with a heavy heart made arrangements with Lady Malfoy to meet with the twins. Narcissa’s face flickered with shock for the first time – and gasped twins and thought to herself Godessess Bella is going to be insufferable now as to how easy it is to produce and a blessing of twins.  
To the group in front of her she inquired as to whether they had names and was told them.  
‘In that case I will leave you be Miss Granger until nearer your time when I will take you to Ireland – Good day to you all.’

They went through the same procedure as last time hiding her pregnancy as they all assumed that Bellatrix would let her go after she had given birth. That was Narcissa Malfoy had implied. McGonagall had reluctantly let the twins go to Bellatrix, slightly mollified by Narcissa, who had said to her that Bellatrix was many things but when it came to children she would be the perfect mother.  
As Hermione was heavily Pregnant she could not apparate or floo or use a turnkey. So when it came time to go to Ireland she had to use wizarding transport. This took longer of course. Luna went with her as far as Fishgard – where Narcissa Malfoy was waiting to escort her to where Bellatrix was. The agreement was that Hermione would come alone as Bellatrix feared for her safety. Hermione scoffed at that being the reason but complied she just thought that woman was on her normal power trip but to get all over with she just went with the flow.  
Hermione with Narcissa Malfoy and a smirking Lucius, boarded the boat to take them to wizarding Ireland. – Narcissa was very solicitous and kept offering refreshment but Hermione ever suspicious had come prepared and had her own. She however did drop off to sleep at one point. Hermione was after all heavily pregnant with only two weeks to go and consequently would drop off to sleep at the drop of a hat. Consequently, Hermione did not notice the Malfoys put something into her drink.  
She was woken by the Malfoys, to say they were arriving at wizarding Dublin. – Hermione roused herself and drank deeply from her drinking bottle. They walked a short distance (well Hermione waddled) to a very official building in wizarding Dublin. Hermione was unsure as to why they were here. Hermione has assumed that she would be going straight to Bellatrix’s estate. Hermione queried this –  
‘oh no, this a legal thing so there is no problem you leaving your children with Bellatrix’ said Lucius a little too smoothly.  
Hermione would have under normal circumstance would have been suspicious but at that point she was doubled up in pain as what was clearly a labour pain was happening. – Hermione indicated that perhaps they ought to go to the hospital but the Malfoys would not hear of it and virtually carried her into a room where Bellatrix and an official looking woman was waiting.  
‘ We will get through the legal stuff and then you can go’ said Narcissa –   
Hermione was not really paying attention as her waters had just broken –   
The official looking woman said something to her that was clearly in Gaelic. Hermione tried to say something but another pain came through so she just nodded.– Hermione after that was not really aware of much. There seemed to be a lot of Gaelic been said. – Hermione was vaguely aware of Narcissa shoving something her hand to give to Bellatrix and whisper say what the woman was saying which she did. She was vaguely aware of Bellatrix putting something on her finger – then them each signing something and then thankfully she found herself in a hospital in a labour ward with gas and air but it was all a blur.  
Because Hermione was bright despite all this she finally suspected she had been given something that confused her and induced her into labour. She was vaguely aware that she had given birth to twins again and then it all went black. – Hermione assumed they had poisoned her so was very surprised to come too later with just Bellatrix in the room with a baby in her arms and another was in a hospital baby bed next to her.  
‘Good evening wife’ said Bellatrix smirking.  
A groggy Hermione looked at Bellatrix confused –   
‘would you like to meet your new daughters? this in my arms is Jean who I named after you and asleep there is Bellatrix Jr – or Trixie for short. I thought as you chose the names for our oldest girls I would chose the Youngest ones?’   
Hermione’s mind was whirling Wife! As Bellatrix passed her Jean, Hermione noticed a wedding ring on Her finger and noticed a matching one on Bellatrix’s! Shit! that legal stuff whilst she was in labour was a marriage ceremony! – She had walked wholesale into a trap. What was the evil one up to why would she want to attach herself to a muggle born witch when… her brain was mush and all she could think about was the little one stirring in her arms.   
Later that night Hermione lay awake in the hospital room listening out for her little girls in their cradles next to her, thinking hard. As you would expect from Hermione she was incredibly well read in customs and laws in not just UK wizarding world but also its near neighbours such as Eire. She pondered the horror that she now found herself in. Ireland wizarding world was a mixture of being more modern and liberal than it’s UK counterpart but in other ways a lot more traditional and conservative.   
Case in point Gay marriage was legal, however divorce was not, you could separate but if you had children, they had to be at least seven years old before you did so. Otherwise you could be up for desertion. The only way to annul your marriage was if your spouse was violent verbally or mentally or physically or one of you became mentally incapacitated. But here was the kicker – marital rape did not exist, it was seen as conjugal rights. Which meant Bellatrix could continue to rape her with impunity. Hermione as she lay there in the dark knew she had a choice well three choices maybe four. She could just give in now – would be so easy just to end it. She could give in accept her lot and slowly become dead inside mentally. She could make a run from it and risk prison, actually that was a given as these wedding rings could not be taken off and acted as a tracker among other things or …she could fight and come up with a plan.   
She would not give in she was a fighter! She had survived a frigging war for heaven’s sake! – She just basically needed to last seven years and work towards a plan to make sure she did escape! – She needed to do it such a way that would wrong foot Bellatrix because she knew darn well that Bellatrix would know all this information as well. She also came to the conclusion she did not have an earthly as to Why the mad witch had done this or what she had to gain but she decided it was probably for a very warped reason and would gradually reveal itself, She just needed to be patient and survive.  
The next day Bellatrix came in with Claudia and Candella – Hermione discovered a missing piece of her had come home whatever else Bellatrix was or up to she had given her the gift of in returning her girls whom she thought she did not want but discovered she loved them so much.Hermione knew it was not a spell but whatever people called it – mother love? The elder twins though had, had a spell cast on them. Hermione could almost taste it. It was that strong. She was not sure whether be disgusted with Bellatrix or thankful. The woman had wiped the memories of the three-year olds of their time with their foster parents and implanted that they had been with their two mothers this whole time.  
The years went by. As expected, Bellatrix did demand her marriage rights to sex. Hermione however found that Bellatrix preferred to be a pillow queen and Hermione found it easier to eat Bellatrix out than be on the receiving end of Bellatrix’s ministrations – When she was between Bellatrix’s legs she could pretend to be doing it to anyone but her wife. Most things Bellatrix dished out to her in the Bed such as demanding they sleep naked or how rough she was when Hermione had pissed her off was the kissing it was to intimate and Hermione found it difficult to let her mind go elsewhere. It was even worse when she kissed her full mouth in daylight in front of the children where she could not show her disgust.  
Hermione though, apart from this discovered she had the upper hand in most other aspects of the marriage. For one thing any violence Bellatrix might have employed in the past would nullify the marriage – though interestingly Bellatrix did not even try or show any inclination to do so. – Even when Hermione insisted that her sister Andromeda and family come and visit – Bellatrix said no because the traitor sister had married a mudblood – and seemed surprised that she had too when Hermione pointed it out.   
‘Well she had then said I killed her daughter ‘– of which Hermione calmly said ‘I was there too you know and I saw who had killed Tonks because I had killed her killer.’  
Bellatrix sulked and it was very painful sex that night –   
The next incident was when Hermione invited Professor McGonagall and Pomphrey and Luna to visit whenever they wished. She particularly wanted to see Professor McGonagall as much as possible and not just because she was her mentor and wanted to keep her in her life but the professor had been researching and inventing an anti transmogrification spell so that Bellatrix could not get her pregnant again.   
Actually Bellatrix was not as angry at those invitations .  
Bellatrix also seemed to trust Hermione – more than the Malfoys anyway. Maybe because well actually Hermione could not be bothered to think of the whys. Anyway it was her who sorted out the transfer of both their accounts from the Goblins at Gringotts to the leprechauns of Rainbows, who so much nicer to deal with. Hermione opened up a joint account as well as her own personal one and due to Bellatrix’s laziness started to manage their money.   
The next victory for Hermione that led to a painful night was insisting that the girls when they were of school age, that their primary education would be at a muggle school. This was so they could learn all about her culture. Hermione had the Irish law on her side as the Irish magic ministry was much more inclusive and fostered understanding between magic born magic users and those from a muggle background.   
The painful rough sex was all worth it because these little rebellions did seem to blind Bellatrix to her plan of escape. Hermione’s next move even shocked her friends. – Hermione gave up her career in magical creatures and went to a muggle university in Ireland to study dentistry. – Hermione explained she wanted to follow in her parents footsteps and as there was more cross over in Ireland between the magic and the muggle it seemed like and brilliant opportunity. That was perhaps the most painful week of nights but it was worth it.  
The girls grew and they were all a credit to Hermione. They loved both mothers equally for despite everything, Hermione grudgingly admitted Bellatrix was a wonderful mother. in fact rather indulgent and Hermione had to be the strict parent. As Trixie and Jean approached their seventh Birthday Hermione had to be both on guard and ready to put her plan in place which she had trusted nobody with.  
True to form a few month’s before the younger twins birthday, Bellatrix changed her Vagina to a Penis but Hermione was ready and cast the counter spell with an extra painful twist. Bellatrix was furious but was powerless because it was too painful to try again. Hermione very angrily told her if she ever tried that again, the witch would find herself with nothing down there and in constant pain. The next few nights, though Bellatrix did not try to transmogrify again, It was extremely bad in the violent sex department but Hermione held on. She only had a few months left and then her nightmare would soon be over. She would show Bellatrix why it was she and not Bellatrix who was the brightest witch of the age.  
Hermione was very careful to do nothing Immediately as she knew Bellatrix would be expecting a move. So Hermione carried on being a Dentist and a mother and a reluctant wife. It was all planned. She waited until the Malfoys were visiting, as Bellatrix would not be expecting a move with so many people hostile to Hermione, to put her plan into action.  
She had learnt to drive and had unbeknownst to Bellatrix, who probably did not even what it was, Hermione bought a car which she kept close by to their house. That evening her perfected potion knocked out all the Malfoy’s and Bellatrix out cold. They would be out for days. With strict instructions to her loyal house elves to look after the Malfoys until they awoke and then to join her if they wished or they could come and get their freedom, their choice, Hermione bundled the Girls up in the car and an unconscious Bellatrix and drove to the airport. She Glamourered Bellatrix to look awake but had her in a wheelchair.  
They were in the air for 24 hours the girls were really excited to learn they were emigrating and would be meeting their grandparents in Australia.  
Hermione had it all planned. When she became an Australian citizen she would be able to divorce Bellatrix furthermore whilst she was waiting she could be separated and Bellatrix could no longer touch her without the risk of being charged for rape. The only dicey bit was that she had to have her in the country to do this. But as she had complete control of all the finances and the elves and Australia was too far to get back to Ireland on magic alone Bellatrix capitulated..  
It all went quite smoothly in the end. Okay she never got true revenge on what Bellatrix had done to her. But she did manage to get Bellatrix interred in to a magical psych hospital where the twins visited her, so she was sort of free of her. Hermione had partially regained her parent memories, so they knew who she was and loved their grand kids. Hermione joined them in their dental practice – When the girls were of secondary school age they went to an aboriginal run magic school which was fantastic and free of prejudices of where or how you were born. It was too soon for Hermione to pursue a real relationship and she was unsure where she was on the sexuality spectrum, maybe once she had completed therapy and stopped having nightmares, she would be ready to explore but for now she would be a single parent and live as happily as she could.


End file.
